


Words of Good Cheer

by mtwalker



Series: Feral Jasper [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feral Jasper, Fluff, It's just cute, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper's first Christmas with the Cullens.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Feral Jasper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Words of Good Cheer

Alice had loved Christmas for as long as she could remember, which was quite a long time. The bright colors, the lights, the snow, and of course the Christmas parties. Not that she ever went to many, but she was always sure to throw one for her family, who humored her. Every year she would spend a week turning the Cullen household into a winter wonderland, with multiple large trees covered in coordinated decorations and a dusting of artificial snow across anything she could get her hands on. Christmas music played throughout every room while hundreds of pine cones and ornamental snowflakes were placed perfectly on every surface. 

This year was even more exciting, since it was Jasper’s first Christmas with them. He was still unsure about the concept of bringing a tree  _ inside _ the house, but was enthusiastically helping her decorate nonetheless. She had turned her back to him and was untangling tinsel when she heard something shatter behind her. In a second, she was next to him.

“Jazz, what happened?” He tensed, staring down blankly at the shattered ornament remains in his hand. Alice, gently brushed them into her own hands. “You’ve gotta be more careful, okay? These are pretty fragile.”

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, still looking down at his hand. Alice frowned, not liking the sudden tonal shift. 

“Hey…” She used her free hand to gently tilt his head up. “It’s alright. Just an accident, okay? Nothing to be upset about.” He blinked at her for a moment, a curious expression replacing the blank shock. He nodded and took a step back, hesitating before grabbing another bauble. He was overcome with a sudden focus, making sure to hold the ornaments as gently as possible. It made Alice smile, and she turned to throw away the shattered remains. 

Once the decorating was done for the night, Alice slipped into a maroon dress and skipped down the stairs. The other Cullens were already waiting in the living room. Esme was seated at the piano with Edward, listening to him play Tchaikovsky with a peaceful smile on her face. Carlisle and Rosalie were beside the tree, discussing the social implications of A Christmas Carol, both of their eyes alight, fueled by the debate. Alice found Jasper sitting with Emmett, who was explaining not only chess, but his own extended chess that he and Edward had invented over an incredibly boring summer. Jasper was staring intently at the chessboard, taking in every word said to him.

“Hello, you two.” Alice smiled, stopping in front of them.

“Hey, sis!” Emmett grinned up at her, “I was just showing Jasper Rocket Chess.”

Alice laughed. “I thought Edward didn’t like that name.”

“I don’t!” Edward called from across the room. Emmett just grinned wider. 

“Yeah, well let’s see him come up with a better name.” Emmett patted Jasper on the shoulder. “Hold on, man. I’ve gotta go show Edward who’s boss, then I’ll be right back.” He winked, standing and heading across the room to an Edward who was already turned around on the piano bench. Alice could tell by the look on his face that he knew there was no way to change Emmett’s mind, but he was nothing if not determined.

She turned back to Jasper, who was staring at her in what she could only describe as wonder. He ran his eyes over every inch of her, trying to take her in as much as he had the chess board moments earlier. She felt her unbeating heart clench, and she slid into Emmett’s seat. 

“What are you thinking, Jazz?” she asked quietly, his intense gaze still on her. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers gently down her arm, as if she were as breakable as the ornaments. His voice was barely there, accompanied by a sudden nervousness that Alice felt wash over her.

“Pretty.”

She stared in surprise at him, not used to this sort of directness coming from Jasper. Was he just stating a fact, saying she was pretty in the same way someone said that lights were pretty? Or was it something more? He  _ had _ been isolated for two hundred years. Did he even  _ understand _ emotions like love or lust? Based on the research Edward had done, she wasn’t sure he’d ever been shown anything akin to kindness, much less love. 

“Mistletoe fairy!” Alice shook herself out of her thoughts, unprepared for the sudden reappearance of Emmett, who was now dangling mistletoe over her and Jasper. “You know what that means!”

Jasper looked confused up at the plant, and then back at Alice. She hesitated a moment, not wanting to push Jasper into anything he wasn’t ready for.  _ It’s just a small kiss, _ she thought,  _ surely it can’t do any harm. _ She pecked him lightly on the cheek, pulling back in time to feel the shock from Jasper, followed by what she could only describe as a  _ warmth _ that coursed through her.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, staring into his golden eyes unblinking. He stared back, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

  
  



End file.
